For the Dancing and the Dreaming
by RRRR777
Summary: She was strange. He was crazy. They made a weird couple but they would always love each other. Portgas D. Rouge and Gol D. Roger wouldn't change it for anything. Even if dancing wasn't their forte.


For the Dancing and the Dreaming!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to create Httyd or One piece so no, I don't own any of them.**

 **A/N: Yep, I'm doing this. This was an idea from ages ago so I wanted to do it sooner than later. And this is my first one-shot ,involving** **a certain couple!** **Enjoy!**

She was a strange woman.

There was no doubt about it. She had a surprisingly strong punch- prehaps from her teenager years- and an impossibly large appetite. She grew into a kind, beautiful, strong woman, who didn't bat an eyelash when she met the most infamous pirate of the sea.

In fact, she fell in love with him.

He was a crazy man.

With the most insane grin in all seas and lands, he set sail, with a vow to turn the world on its backside. He set sail at seventeen, had one of the most powerful punches and a huge appetite as the icing on the cake. He was dying, yet Cupid shot at his heart, and made him fall in love with the most kind, beautiful, strong woman with a strange gaze.

And that is what led to the current situation.

That is why he, Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King and rival of Whitebeard and Shiki, stood in the kitchen, covered in flour.

That is why he had been attempting to bake a cake for his lover for her birthday.

That is why she, Portgas D. Rouge, a simple woman with a strange life, walked in on the scene.

That is why she offered to clean the kitchen up, along with a spluttering Roger.

"This is why I never allow you in the kitchen."

Roger laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Maybe I should've tried something else.", he stated lamely, as he picked up the unscathed plates from the floor.

Rouge continued washing the other pots and pans while giggling in amusement.

A comfortable silence replaced the talking and Roger found himself- rather uncharacteristically- whistling an old song under his breath. Memories of the lyrics started to come back to him and he grinned cheekily, for he knew that this song had been sung on every sea.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas...", he mumbled out.

Maybe it wasn't a very good idea.

But seeing the amused curiosity glimmer in her eyes, he knew stopping would be a very bad idea.

So, he chose to continue.

"With never a fear of drowning."

He sounded a little more confident ,but the fact that he was facing away from his lover tensely, while trying to look like he was busy with the plates, spoiled the image entirely.

"And gladly ride the waves of life.",

Although he may be the Pirate King, he was no expert on life matters, such as love. And, as powerful and confident he was, he stood no chance against the imterested, questioning gaze of his lover, burning into his back, as he swallowed nervously.

"If you will marry me.",

That part came out far more hesitant than he expected and he turned around to walk to her side to wash the plates. After all, he usually sounded like a dying fox when he tried to sing, and usually, he wouldn't care.

However, right now, he was definitely caring.

"No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey."

Grinning joyfully, he hid his nerves, as he layed the plates on the other side, while his lover's gaze still hasn't dropped.

"If you will promise me your heart"

It was only now he considered the possibility that she might not know the song and had been thinking that he was singing a random song.

Well, too late now.

"And love-"

He softly left the song hanging in the air, as he avoided her gaze. Probably, he just made an utter fool of himself. Not like that's unusual or anything. But, she was special, and only she could make him nervous over something as silly as this.

"And love me for eternity."

She smiled gently, when he turned around to look at her. Brushing some of his spikey hair out of his face, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My dearest one, my darling dear."

Her other hand interwined with his, as she watched a cheery grin spread across his face.

"Your mighty words astound me."

She brought their clasped hands to the space between them, hovering above their hearts. Meeting his ebony eyes, she inwardly chuckled.

"But I've no need for mighty deeds."

Seeing that he finally understood, she pressed his rough hand, held in slender ones, against her cheek tenderly with her eyes closed.

"When I feel your arms around me."

Her other arm, which had rested on his shoulder, wrapped itself around his neck in a one-armed hug, as she pressed her head into his chest.

She wasn't unaware of his arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"But I would bring you rings of gold!"

He let go of her waist and took a large step back, before pulling her towards him, earning a surprised yell.

"I'd even sing you poetry!"

With a quick spin, bring her along with him, he let out a hearty chuckle at his lover's surprise. Seeing her smile made it more than worth it.

"And I would keep you from all harm!"

His arm wrapped around her waist again, and he grinned at her.

"If you would stay beside me!"

He distanced himself, before mocking a bow at her.

"I have no use rings of gold!"

She giggled in good humor and pulled him towards her. It was his turn to yelp in surprise.

"I care not for your poetry!"

She skipped to his side, facing in the opposite direction of her lover, sliding her hand across his face. His gaze was on her and only her.

"I only want your hand to hold!"

She grabbed his hand once more, before spinning around, taking him with her.

"I only want you near me!"

He spun her around, and her back hit his chest. Taking the chance, he kissed the top of her head, smelling her flowery scent.

"To love and kiss, to sweetly hold!"

She turned around again, both of them distancing themselves with a single step, with only their holding hands connecting them.

"For the dancing and the dreaming!"

They stepped forward, and she rested her remaining hand on his shoulder and his on her waist.

"Through all life's sorrows and delights!"

They spun together.

"I'll keep your laugh inside me!"

They smiled together.

"I'll swim and sail a savage seas!"

Their eyes never left each other.

"With never a fear of drowning!"

They didn't care how ridiculous they looked because they loved every moment.

"I'll gladly ride the waves so white!"

They didn't need words to know what the other was thinking.

"If you will marry me!"

Roger picked her up as they finally came to a slow stop.

Her feet hit the floor and both of them continued to grin in silence before bursting into laughter. Covering her mouth, Rouge softly giggled, before hugging him.

"Dear?"

"Yes, Flower?"

"You're mopping the floor."

Roger pouted.


End file.
